Conventional multi-chip wafers containing a plurality of chips, for example transducer chips such as monolithic silicon acoustic transducers or microphones, are separated into the separate chips by means of wafer sawing. In addition to generating sawdust waste, such wafer sawing operations are expensive, time consuming, and require the use of expensive machines and labor. More importantly, perhaps, wafers in this advanced state of fabrication are very valuable and very delicate products which could be damaged or destroyed in the sawing operation. Conventional chips also require wire bonding to connect the on-board transducer and attendant circuitry with associated external circuits and components. This is a tedious and delicate task which is time consuming and can damage the chip or disable the electrical circuitry.